


Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, Junkenstein AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Revenge fic, Talks about violence, Violence, humping, yes i know the title is from a mcr song BITE ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Whoever said that revenge was never the answer was a goddamned fucking idiot.





	Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HI... HOW ARE YOU...
> 
> Ok so i have other fics im working on and which are coming!!! but Today the halloween event dropped Aga-ain and it is my FAVORITE event.  
> I wanted to write something about Junkenstein but if y'all remember, I already wrote The Ugly and the Beast, a Junkenstein multichapter AU last year. In fact, yesterday (October 9), it turned 1 year old! happy birthday, old man. 
> 
> So this is kind of an "anniversary" fic and also a halloween event fic. In this one is the same canon as the Ugly and the Beast, but it has a very different ending.
> 
> If you didn't read that fic you can 100% absolutely read this one anyways. After all I did kind of explain what happened in that fic in general (Tho u should read it huhuhuhu)
> 
> Okay! Thank you for reading and I hope you guys like this!

Whoever said that revenge was never the answer was a goddamned fucking idiot.

Okay, _sure_ , a lot of people died. But every single one of them deserved it, so who cares? Surely not him. They all deserved to die, every single one of those fucking assholes.

His entire life Jamison Junkenstein had to deal with their bullying, with their physical and emotional abuse despite having done so much for them, for their Lord, for their land. But did anyone care? No, they didn’t. They labeled him as a freak, a monster. 

So he went in and became a monster. Built a man after his own heart. 

Roadhog was the best thing that had happened to him in his entire miserable life. The day the Witch appeared and gave him the missing component to bring Roadhog back to life was the day he lived once more. His Monster, his _man_ then went in and caused chaos to those whom once wronged Jamison. 

Many, many things happened after that. He fell in love with Roadhog, and Roadhog fell in love with him. Lord Reinhardt set out to kill Roadhog and Jamison, so of course they had to act. It was time to kill the Lord.

Jamison’s breath hitched, giggling in a dizzying way. His skin felt hot like fire, his goggles pushed up to his forehead as sweat rolled down his cheek. Roadhog pressed his snout against Jamison’s collarbone, the cold dampness tickling his naked skin. Jamison’s organic hand traveled to Roadhog’s hair, pressing the beast against himself. His huge hands grabbed at his skinny hips, touching and pressing softly with delicate care. Thumb pads pressed against his sharp hip bones, making Jamison gasp and grind against his monster.

Revenge was sweet like honey, intoxicating and delicious. They had gotten their revenge against every single person that attempted to destroy them. Against the townspeople that had labeled him as a freak, against Lord Reinhardt that tried to kill Roadhog and take it away from Jamison. They had stormed the castle and conquered. They killed Lord Reinhardt.

Lord Reinhardt’s beheaded body laid in the middle of the room. A pool of blood formed under him, thick and crimson. Just the sight of Roadhog beheading the man with his hook had been enough for Jamison to get warm, the image of his Man killing the one individual that had caused so much grief was a strong aphrodisiac. 

Jamison sat on Roadhog’s lap, their waists naked as their erections rubbed together. Roadhog’s was massive in comparison to Jamison, but that’s exactly how the young Doctor had planned it. Every inch of him was deliberate. Roadhog’s thick cold cock rubbed wetly against Jamison’s, and he gasped softly, head tilting back and moaning softly, metal fingers grasping at Roadhog’s shoulder, right hand still in his hair as the monster kissed him. From the collarbone, up to his neck, up to his jaw, cold lips that reeked of chemicals. He wouldn’t have it other way.

They killed Lord Reinhardt, but that hadn’t been it. The Witch of the Wilds and her Reaper demanded payment for their gift, and that payment was Roadhog himself. Jamison refused, Roadhog himself refused. That bitch tried to kill them. Him and Roadhog. The fucking _nerve_.   
So of course, Roadhog and Jamison had to kill both the Witch and the Reaper.

It hadn’t been easy. Jamison thought he was going to die at many points during the battle, but he would never let the Witch take Roadhog from him. Never. He was going to make sure Roadhog was there with him, forever.

The witch was dead. Roadhog pulled her heart out and squeezed it until it died. She dissolved into a pile of dead bugs, grass and rotten flowers into the tiles of the castle. The only thing remaining of her was the human shaped patch of grass on the floor.   
As soon as the witch was dead the Reaper died as well, turning into dust as he screamed into the wind. They would no longer hurt them.   
They were safe.

They were safe and naked, holding each other close. They didn’t even bother getting out of the castle, they still were there along with the bodies as they decided to strip and touch themselves. Jamison laughed and said, fuck them up last one time. Don’t even let them die with fucking dignity. They did not get to have that privilege.

Roadhog merely laughed. A celebration fuck, Jamison called it. Celebrating that they were alive and well despite what the world wanted, what everybody else wanted. 

As enticing as it was, Jamison’s initial idea of fucking directly on top of Lord Reinhardt’s dead body Roadhog was right, that couldn’t be comfortable (or sanitary) at all.  
So they decided to fuck just in front of it. The idea was to fornicate in the dead Lord presence, and that would do. 

Jamison closed his eyes as he felt Roadhog’s palm cradle his arse. He expected their celebration fuck to be far more rigorous, rough and strong just like Jamison liked it. But Roadhog was tender and lovely, fingers tracing his bones tenderly, as if Roadhog just couldn’t get enough of Jamison. He just touched him with love and compassion, careful, as if he was so grateful they were both alive.

Jamison was grateful, too. He started giggling, humping against Roadhog’s cock. After everything that happened to them they were alive and no one would take that away from them.   
He didn’t realize he started sobbing until Roadhog stopped, staring at him with worry. 

“Should I stop? Are you okay?”

Jamison giggled, but it sounded weird since he was in fact, crying. He shook his head, pressing his forehead against Roadhog’s thick neck. “I’m just so happy, y’know. Happy ye’re here, happy ye’re alive.”

Roadhog visibly relaxed and touched Jamison, pulling him close to him. “I’m happy, too.”

Jamison giggled, and started sucking on Roadhog’s neck. He tasted like chemicals but didn’t care. His skinny palm attempted to wrap around his and Roadhog’s cocks, but his lover’s penis was far too big for him to do so. He still attempted it anyways, caressing it and pumping. Roadhog quickly took over, his massive palm curling around Jamison’s skinny one and taking over. 

The Doctor wanted to make Roadhog feel good. He wanted to thank him for being alive and there for him, his own way. His cheeks reddened as he sucked on Roadhog’s nipple, tongue pressing against the fat nub. His mind felt fogged with pleasure, hands pushing down at Roadhog indicating him to lay down.  
He did so, Roadhog lying on his back on the tile of the castle as Jamison continued to suck on him. He lapped at it, then moved his head to repeat the notion on his other nipple. 

Roadhog let him, his giant palm cradling the back of Jamison’s head, relaxing and moaning in pleasure, his chest hitching at the feeling of it. 

“Don’t move,” Jamison breathed into Roadhog’s skin, as he started to turn while still on top of the man. He positioned himself so his ass was facing Roadhog’s face, crawling down until he was flush with Roadhog’s erect cock.

He took the tip on his mouth and felt Roadhog gasp for air. He had crawl a little more, Roadhog’s huge gut positioning him high but he didn’t care. Jamison’s cock was pressing against Roadhog’s belly button and he thrusted against it as he took the monster in his mouth.   
His hands traveled down Roadhog’s thighs, caressing and massaging softly. Roadhog grabbed Jamison’s ass, grabbing at it and pressing lightly as well as he moaned and thrusted into Jamison’s hungry mouth. 

He pressed his tongue into the tip, his tongue slipping under Roadhog’s foreskin and tasting him there. The precum tasted of chemicals, his shaft also rank of it. But he didn’t care, it was home for him now. His lithe body pressed against Roadhog’s gut as the bigger man touched him, gasping and almost sobbing. His thumbs rubbed circles on his ass, barely able to hold into himself as Jamison licked him further.

“Fuck,” Roadhog whispered. Junkrat closed his eyes, his body hot and inviting. He swallowed, his throat tightening around Roadhog’s cock.

He started humping his belly button, thrusting his head up and down in rhythm; Roadhog gasped and moaned under him, hands grabbing at Jamison like a lifeline. Because they were both alive and there, because they survived everything. 

He opened his eyes and saw the Lord’s dead body in front of him. Jamison was alive and he wasn’t. They had managed to survive despite everything. He closed his eyes once again as he encreased his speed, his stomach going hot.

Jamison gasped as he came all over Roadhog’s stomach, his hot cum spurting through it as he kept grinding, throat clenching around Roadhog. It was his demise as well, the movement along with the touches and the way his hot cum felt made Roadhog orgasm right inside Jamison’s willing mouth.

Jamison tried to swallow it but gravity made some semen spill out of his mouth. He made up for it by licking Roadhog’s dick as the man shuddered, both moaning. Just as Jamison finished Roadhog grabbed him and twisted him, so Jamison was facing him now. Roadhog pressed a kiss on his lips, sucking his lower lip with his teeth and tasting himself in the process. Jamison wrapped his arms around Roadhog’s neck, kissing him back.

They separated after a while, and Roadhog pressed his forehea against Jamison’s neck.

“Hey,” Jamison giggled softly. “We’re alive.”

Roadhog chuckled. “We are.”

And they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
